Eye Opening
by zephiey
Summary: On Hiatus- Gibbs eyes are opened to just how attractive other men find Abby.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eye Opening  
Author: zephiey  
Rating: Mature, eventually  
Pairings: Abby/ OMC, Gibbs/Abby  
Spoilers: Just for safety sake – Season 1 thru 6  
Summary: Gibbs eyes are opened to just how attractive other men find Abby.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, Bellisario et al.

Eye Opening

**Chapter 1**

"Whoa!" Tony said coming to an abrupt stop in the Navy Yard parking lot. Ziva stopped just as abruptly echoing Tony's statement with an 'Oh' of her own. McGee simply stared at the scene in front of him unable to articulate his surprise, his hand swiping at Tony's jacket in a stuttered rhythm.

"Probie," Tony warned forcing McGee to stop flapping at him.

"Who is he?" Ziva asked, not recognising the man.

"Who's who?" Gibbs asked, walking up to join his three investigators and wondering why they are all standing there talking when they should be in the car and van waiting for him.

"Him," answered McGee pointing across the parking lot to the man standing near, very near to their favourite forensic scientist.

Gibbs' gaze follows McGee's pointing finger. His eyes widen then close to a glare as he takes in the scene across the parking lot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for the lovely lunch, Conrad. I enjoyed myself immensely," Abby said, leaning against the doorframe of the luxury car, her short red 1950's style halter dress accentuating the car and her body.

"The pleasure was all mine Abigail," Conrad replied. "Perhaps we can go out for dinner later in the week if your schedule allows?"

"I would love to," replied Abby, smiling at Conrad's use of her full name. While many thought she hated her full name it was in fact far from the truth. She enjoyed hearing her proper name spoken; it was just difficult to find people who could say her name without it sounding whiney. Nothing was worse than having the final syllable of her name drawn out; hence the reason that most who knew her only used the shortened version of Abby or Abbs. Conrad was one of the few men who said her name with finesse. Ducky was another and of course Gibbs but the latter rarely used her proper name, preferring to call her Abbs.

'As if I were a little girl,' Abby thought. Giving herself a mental shake, she consigned any thoughts of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs to the back of her mind. She would not let HIM intrude on her lovely lunch date.

"I will call you to let you know when I am free, alright?" she said.

"Perfect. Abigail?"

"Yes."

"I would like to kiss you," Conrad said.

"Please do," Abby replied with a smile.

Conrad smiled in return and stepped into her personal space. Taking her in his arms he placed a soft kiss on her ruby-coloured lips. Lifting his head he looked into her eyes awaiting permission to continue the kiss. A soft sigh and her hands moving from his chest to around his neck was all the permission he needed to continue.

Abby sighed into the kiss, opening her lips to allow Conrad to sweep in and tangle with her tongue. He was good kisser. His lips were firm and dry while his tongue was wet and agile. He dominated the kiss at first, sweeping in to steal her breath but just as she began to feel overwhelmed he backed off giving control of the kiss to her. She followed his retreating tongue enjoying the taste of his mouth and the flavour of the chocolate and coffee that ended their luncheon.

Moving closer Abby fitted her body into his. Her hips, thighs and breasts were pressed tightly against his body allowing her to enjoy his heat and his response. She could feel him hardening. She shifted her hips slightly grinding her pelvis against him smiling when she felt his hands slip to her hips and his chest rumble with a deep groan.

"Abigail," he rasped, breaking away from her delicious mouth before he forced her to the ground ignoring their location. "I think I had better go," he said. He knew he should move away but he found himself unable. His hands continued to massage her hips through the fabric of her dress and he found his eyes dropping to her pale cleavage. Her skin begged to be touched and he found his left hand moving from her hip to her arm then to her back. The little shiver that resulted from his caress pleased him and he wondered once again what deity he should thank for their meeting.

"Perhaps you should," Abby smiled pleased that she could reduce this man to this condition. She wasn't a tease but it gave her feminine psyche a boost that she could reduce a man of his age to this condition. Stepping back a pace, Abby waited.

Taking a deep breath, Conrad ran a hand through his greying hair before straightening his jacket. "You are a tease Miss Abigail Sciuto and I for one am glad of it," Conrad smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Sliding into the driver seat he added, "I will wait for your call." Starting the car he lowered the window as Abby closed the door for him.

Bending down, Abby smiled as she noted his eyes fall on her cleavage and his nostrils flair. Reaching into the window Abby ran her fingertips across and down his jacket to wear it met his pants. She stopped just above his thigh, watching him watch her she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before travelling to his ear and whispering, "Good bye."

Standing up she laughed as his head dropped first to the steering wheel then to the head rest. Turning in a flurry of red she waved over her shoulder as she strutted across the parking lot to the entrance of NCIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs was still seething by the time they get back to the Yard and DiNozzo was one step away from getting a slap on the back of the head that would send him into next week if he didn't shut up!

"Enough!" growled Gibbs, shooting a look at DiNozzo that promised him physical pain.

"Sorry boss," replied Tony, fighting the smirk that threatened to escape.

Gibbs ignored his standard reply issuing orders to everyone as they began unloading the evidence from the car and van.

"Ziva, take any trace down to Abby and have her run it. McGee start on the computer and laptop, DiNozzo start creating a timeline from statements and compare it to Ducky's TOD," finished Gibbs. "Move it people!"

"Right boss…On it…Yes," the three replied almost in unison.

Gibbs didn't wait to see if his orders were carried out. He stalked across the parking lot, entered NCIS and headed to the elevators and his office.

Tony waited until he was in the building before he said anything.

"Gibbs is so jealous."

"Ya think," answered McGee sarcastically, still smarting from Gibbs' dressing down at the scene.

"Probie," warned Tony.

"I have to agree with Tim's statement, ya think," added Ziva, gathering the evidence bags.

"Okay, so it's obvious. But you got to admit it is fun to watch," replied Tony. "Abby looked great in that dress. And kissing that guy; a guy I might point out is significantly older than she is, has grey hair, and is approximately the same height as our fearless leader and…"

"I don't know if I would call what they were doing kissing," interrupted McGee.

"It was closer to sex while standing," added Ziva.

"Okay," continued Tony, "whatever you call it I thought Gibbs was going to have a coronary. Did you see how he was glaring?"

"Yea…oh yes, we saw."

Ziva placed the last evidence bag in the box before picking it up. "I'll be back." Before Tony replied, Ziva added, "With any new information about our mysterious man."

Tony and McGee nodded in reply.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Entering the lab the first thing that surprised Ziva was the music, Abby's normal rioting, heart-pumping Goth rock has been replaced by jazz. Ziva stopped to watch the young woman as she danced slowly to the smooth sounds. Abby was a continual surprise to Ziva.

"Hey Abby," Ziva said in greeting, not in the least surprised when the Abby bounced over to her.

"Hi Ziva, what do you have for me? "

"Lots," answered Ziva.

"Oh, I love presents," Abby replied taking the box from Ziva's hands and placing it on the table. Ziva watched as Abby sorted, catalogued and signed for each piece of evidence.

"So what's up Mossad?" asks Abby, using the nickname for the former Israeli officer.

Ziva smiled at the nickname Abby started to use a few months ago. It was Abby's way of showing that she was finally part of the family and team.

"Parking lot," Ziva replied.

"Cars," Abby replied, laughing as Ziva rolls her eyes.

"You saw?"

"Oh yes," replied Ziva.

"Who?" asked Abby.

"Everyone."

Abby raised her eyebrow in question.

Ziva nodded.

"Oh."

"So who is he?" Ziva asks, concern and curiosity evident in her question.

Abby pushed one of the stools toward Ziva.

"Take a seat. Let me get started on this evidence and I'll tell you everything and you can then tell Tony and Tim."

Laughing Ziva, sat and waited for Abby to begin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Forty-five minutes later Ziva is laughing as Abby continues her tale.

"As soon as I got back I ran him through the databases."

"You didn't!"

"Oh yea, I did," Abby replied. "I mean come on; after the last few dirt bags do you really think I was going to take someone at their word. I'm Goth not dumb. Besides I really didn't want to have to rely on anyone having to rescue me again."

Ziva squeezed Abby's hand in response. "So he really is an instructor and ex- NCIS."

"Yes. He normally teaches at USC but is here for a semester at Georgetown as a favour. "

"But that wasn't what attracted you to him, was it?"

Abby gave Ziva a look causing her to laugh. "Okay stupid question."

Both women looked at the picture on the screen again.

"David, don't you have somewhere to be?" a deep voice asked.

Ziva jumped. Neither woman had heard Gibbs enter the lab both engrossed as they were in their conversation.

"Um…yes," Ziva answered.

"I'll talk to you later Abby." Heading to the elevator Ziva glances over her shoulder to see Gibbs staring at the plasma screen, Ziva waved at Abby, signing _'phone'_ before the elevators close.

"Suspect?" Gibbs asked, staring at the screen.

"Um…no," Abby replied, quickly closing the window before Gibbs can ask any more questions. "I don't have anything yet, Gibbs. I am running a few tests and waiting on Ducky to send me what he finds."

"Friend?" Gibbs inquired, interrupting Abby.

"Who?"

Gibbs turned to Abby raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, him," Abby replied. "Yea, he is a friend."

"Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"What?"

"Old," Gibbs continued as he walks around the lab, picking up items here and there.

"What. No, he is not old," responded Abby watching Gibbs prowl around her lab. She can feel her temper beginning to rise. _'How dare he question her like…and he is not old…where does he get off? What does he care? He's made it perfectly clear that he isn't interested… not his type…'_

"His age has no bearing on our friendship," Abby said, biting her tongue to keep from adding _'he is your age.'_

"Not my business really," Gibbs continued, ignoring Abby's response. "Unless your track record makes it mine," replied Gibbs walking of the lab and to the stairs.

Abby stood there hurt and seething. She couldn't believe Gibbs would say such a thing to her. It is not her fault that she had attracted the men she did. It is not as if she attracted psychopaths and stalkers all the time. Most of the guys she went out with were cool and nice…just because of a few bad apples, Gibbs… the sudden urge to chase after Gibbs and tell him a few home truths was overwhelming.

Blinking rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes Abby returns to her desk and starts processing. Maybe losing herself in her work will keep her from crying. Ripping open the evidence bag she began to process more trace for this new case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs hit the stop button with his right hand while his left hand hits the elevator wall. Shaking his hand to relieve the pain he rested his head on the wall. Closing his eyes he fought for calm.

'_You're an idiot Leroy Jethro Gibbs! What possessed you to say that to her? You knew you went too far, but did you stop? No…you just kept talking and now you'll be lucky if she ever wants to speak to you again. _

Straightening up, he hit the stop button restarting the elevator on its journey. The elevator stopped on the first floor. Gibbs moved to the back allowing others to enter. Ignoring everyone, having a rude reputation helped at times; Gibbs watched the numbers as they counted off the floors.

'_She would have told you about him if you had waited. You know she would have. And the remark about his age was stupid. He can't be any older than you. And you know that she doesn't think you are old.'_

'_Even though you keep reminding her about the difference in your ages; not to mention that you have made it clear that she is not your type,'_ part B of his brain added.

'_Not your type? Pffttt! She couldn't be more your type. That excuse about redheads is lame and you know it! She is strong, funny, opinionated, sweet, beautiful, and vivacious, there are no words to describe her! And your reaction to her is evident enough that you find her all those things and more…,'_ part A responded.

'_Enough!'_ Gibbs growled silently, cutting off his sub-consciousness' ramblings. Stalking out of the elevator Gibbs entered the bullpen just in time to hear Ziva talking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's ex-NCIS?" Tim asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied. "They met at a conference in Georgetown over eight months ago. At first it was just hello and small conversations…"

"Small talk," Tony corrected, "not small conversations."

"Talk… conversation same thing," Ziva replied, glaring at Tony before turning back to Tim and continuing. "She actually ran his ID through the databases before she gave him her telephone number."

Tony and Tim begin to laugh at this, Tony said, "That's my Abby."

"When he came back clean she gave him her number and email address so that they could chat."

"So when did they start going out?" asked Tim.

"Not until three weeks ago. Abby said that he has been in town for 2 months, getting everything ready to teach at Georgetown. This is their third date and," Ziva motions for the guys to move closer so that she can whisper, "Abby hopes that there will be more."

"He is older than she is," Tim observed. "What attracted her to him?"

Ziva stopped Tony from popping McGee in the back of the head for such a stupid question. Seeing the two looks from his friends Tim said, "What?"

"Probie are you blind and deaf?" Tony asked. "Ziva just told you why."

"No, she didn't."

"Yes, she did," ticking off the points on his fingers Tony continued. "He is 50 years old, intelligent, ex-NCIS, ex-Marine, a Professor of Criminology…"

Ziva continued, "Has grey hair, hazel eyes, a wicked sense of humour…"

Tony added, "Is a gentleman, nice hands…"

"And has a great body," Ziva finished.

"Abby's perfect male specimen," Tony and Ziva said in unison.

"Oh," Tim replied before realizing what they mean. "OHHH."

"There is hope for you yet Probie," laughed Tony before resuming his seat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs stood waiting until his team resumed their work. They hadn't heard him enter which allowed him to overhear their conversation. His head spins at the information that he has just learned.

'_Ex-Marine, ex-NCIS, 50 years old.'_

'_One ex and age could easily describe him'_

' _Professor. Third date.'_

Gibbs turned around, ignoring the elevators; heading to the stairs he takes out his phone. He'll let DiNozzo know he is leaving and to call him if anything changes. Until then he has some thinking to do and maybe some planning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Parking and getting out of the car, Gibbs clicked the alarm on before striding across the parking lot, entering building 337- Science Building on Georgetown's campus. Walking down the hall he scaned the room numbers until he came to the one he was looking for. Slipping in, he took a seat in the back.

Forty-five minutes later he waited as the last student exited the lecture hall.

"May I help you?" asked the man who is shutting down the overhead projector.

"Yes," Gibbs answered extending his hand, "Special Agent Leroy Gibbs, NCIS."

"Ah…," taking the hand offered, he answered, "Doctor Conrad Michaels. Pleased to meet you Agent Gibbs. "

Both men stand there silently, each studying the other.

"I take it this is not a social call, Agent Gibbs?"

"Not quite," Gibbs answered, making no attempt to elaborate.

"Then Agent Gibbs perhaps you should join me in my office. It will offer us more privacy for our conversation." Michaels said collecting his laptop bag and papers.

Gibbs opened the door, "After you Doctor."

"Please, call me Conrad," replied Michaels proceeding Gibbs through the door, flipping the lights off. Turning he locks the door.

"Jethro," Gibbs replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The walk to Conrad's office was conducted in silence; with no interruptions or interference. ppreciative looks followed their progress across the campus. Neither man realized the image they project as they walked across the campus.

Raw primitive power barely contained within the trappings of modern clothing. They speak of danger and masculine sexuality to all who watch them. These two will feature in the sexual fantasies of a number of women, and a few men.

Reaching their destination, Conrad opened his office door. Allowing Gibbs to precede him Conrad droppe his bag and papers on the small table to his right before walking over ,and turning on the coffee pot.

"I'm sure you could use a cup Jethro," he remarked placing two mugs on the counter. "Please take a seat," he said, indicating one of the two chairs in front of the windows. "Cream, sugar?"

"Black."

Conrad poured coffee into the two mugs, handing Gibbs one cup He placedhis on the table separating the two chairs. Removing his jacket Conrad hangs it on the coat stand in the corner before taking a seat.

Raising his cup in salute Conrad said, "Semper Fi."

Returning the salute Gibbs answered, "Hurrah."

Neither man said anything for a few minutes; instead, they enjoyed their coffee and the quiet.

"Are you here to warn me off or just warn me?" asked Conrad, breaking the silence.

"A bit of one and less than the other," answered Gibbs.

"And if I don't heed the warning?"

Gibbs didn't reply.

"She is extremely attractive."

"That she is," agreed Gibbs.

"Intelligent, interesting."

"Yes."

"Vivacious, funny."

"That too."

"Beautiful."

"Hmm-mmm"

"Desirable," sipping his coffee Conrad studied Gibbs. Placing his coffee down, Conrad rubbed his bottom lip lost in thoughts of a kiss. Looking at Gibbs, he continued, "And dammed sexy too."

"Without a doubt," agreed Gibbs.

Standing, Conrad offered his hand to Gibbs. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Jethro."

Placing his coffee onto the table, Gibbs stood taking Conrad's hand. "Pleasures been all mine," reading the man's intentions clearly.

Gibbs turns to leave then walks back to Conrad. "You forgot one thing when describing her."

"What's that?"

Gibbs moved into Conrad's personal space placing his hand on Conrad's shoulder, he whispers, "**Mine**."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Armed with a Caf-Pow and a small wrapped box Gibbs entered Abby's lab quietly. Abby stood with her back to him. He watched as she typed on the computer. She has always intrigued him. From the first day she arrived, she had set his structured world on its ear.

Everyone else viewed him as a hard-nosed bastard, a man who is all business, who never lets his personal feelings interfere with getting the job done. He was simply a hard-ass, make no excuses, do it his way or pay Marine. They jumped when he said jumped, no questions asked.

But this little girl, this woman stands toe to toe with him and never backs down. His glares have no effect on her. His stoic, hard-assed persona is countered by her million-watt smile, and an effervescent personality.

She confuses the hell out of him!

Every woman he has ever known, even Shannon wanted something from him.

Shannon wanted him to take a desk job after Kelly was born, she said she didn't want their daughter to grow up without her father. But he couldn't do it, it wasn't who he was and it resulted in their first and only huge fight. Eventually, Shannon realized that he wouldn't change and dropped the subject.

The three exes each in turn wanted him to change. To become more social, to work less hours, to be whatever it was they wanted. All three learned that he would not change. His lovers, girlfriends whatever you want to call them from Jen to Mann, and everyone in between expected change too.

But Abigail Sciuto never has.

She takes him as he is, never asking him to be anything other than what he is. To her he is just Gibbs, that's it- nothing more, nothing less.

'_Yep, she confuses the hell out of me,'_ Gibbs smiled.

Deciding that he can't keep standing here, and staring at her in thought without being discovered Gibbs walked silently forward. Placing the Caf-Pow on one side of her, and the small wrapped box on the other, Gibbs waits.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed in surprise. "I am so going to get you a bell, or squeaky shoes or something! You scared me," she said turning around to look at him, brushing his coat with her elbow.

Gibbs remained where he was. Normally, he keeps a small buffer of space between him, and Abby as a safety barrier, but today that buffer is gone. He is close enough to smell her perfume, a heady mix of gunpowder , spice and something that simply says Abby.

He watches her.

'_Too close, too close,'_ Abby thinks hysterically as she looks at Gibbs. Abby moistens her lips anxiously, suddenly dry-mouthed and extremely conscious of the heat radiating off of Gibbs. '_Need, need…something,' _Abby babbles silently, nervously wetting her lips.

Gibbs eyes follow her tongue. He fights the urge to cover her mouth with his own and tangle with that tempting pink organ. He knows he has to take it slow but _'God she could tempt a saint,' _he thinks.

"Thirsty Abbs?" He leaned closer to her, his body brushing against hers as he reached for the soda at her side. He hears her breath hitch for just a moment , and can almost feel her body vibrating. Straightening up he places the soda between them, holding it so she can drink.

Confusion is evident on her face as she leans forward to take a sip. Replacing the drink after she is done Gibbs straightens once again, his expression revealing nothing.

"Abbs?"

"Yes."

" You have something right here," indicating the side of her mouth on his face. She can't feel anything on her lip but this is Gibbs and he wouldn't mention it if something wasn't there. Her tongue reaches out to swipe whatever it is away.

"Did I get it?"

"Not quite. May I?"

"Umm…sure." Abby's eyes widen as Gibbs moves closer and soon his lips are on hers, or at least the side of hers. _'Oh my god, oh my god!'_ she babbles as his lips move from the side of her mouth to the centre. _'Kissing Gibbs'_ is all she can think before her brain shuts down completely.

Gibbs can almost hear Abby's mental conversation, he is sure at least one _'oh god'_ and one _'Gibbs'_ was part of the conversation. He struggles against the temptation of deepening the kiss, reminding himself that slow and steady will win the race. But he finds that knowing and wanting are two opposite sides.

Giving into temptation, he traces the outline of her lips with his tongue. One taste of her mouth is all he wants, just one simple taste. His wants are answered when he feels the tentative touch of Abby's tongue against his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Need.

That is the only feeling she has!

Intense, growing need wiping away everything in its path. Everything is sharper and at the same time blurred. All her senses are focused on the lips that are kissing her and the tongue that is exploring her. She is unable to recognize anything beyond those two. Her body doesn't need her conscious input to prepare itself. Her sex moistens and swells, her nipples tighten and her skin flushes in response.

Shifting closer she rubs her pelvis against him. Her clitoris thrums in answer to the stimulation she is receiving elevating her need higher. She moans in response.

She needs more!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hard.

He is harder than he has ever been before.

He knows he should stop but he is unable to, his primal brain is screaming for him to take, to claim. Her taste and scent is feeding his desire. Her scent surrounds him and when she rubs against him he clamps down on her hips, grinding her against his erection.

He wants to suckle from her nipples. He wants to bury his tongue in her cunt and devour her. He wants to slam his dick into her until he can't tell where she ends and he begins. He wants all these things but he doesn't want to release her mouth.

Her moan makes him harder.

He needs more!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ziva walked into the lab, reading the report. She needs to ask Abby about one of the results.

"Abby, I…" she stops speaking, the sight before her robbing of her all speech. All she can think is _'Gibbs…Abby…Oh my!'_

Hearing Ziva's voice Gibbs released Abby quickly. He growled low in response to the interruption, his eyes narrowed. Ziva takes a step back then stops, her instincts tell her to run while her training tells her to stand her ground. Gibbs stalks toward her, and she can't help but notice the outline of his erection in his jeans.

She doesn't move, she can't.

She has never seen him like this. She is at once envious and curious. He says nothing as he walks by, his gaze burning into her. She holds his gaze until he exits. As soon as he leaves she rushes over to Abby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ziva's voice penetrates the need that surrounds her. One moment she was in Gibbs' arms and the next she was watching as he stalked out of the lab, growling. Leaning against the lab table Abby waits with her eyes closed until her legs no longer feel like jelly. She barely registers Ziva pulling her away from the table and forcing her to sit.

"Abby, I am so sorry," said Ziva, not sure if she should be apologizing for the interruption or not.

Abby sits there her gaze on her hands, not responding. Ziva is at a loss as to what she should do. She can't call Tony nor can she call Tim and Gibbs is out of the question since he is the one that was involved. Coming to a decision as to what to do Ziva grabs another stool and sits. While she may not be what many would call a girlie girl she does know that feminine companionship is what Abby needs right now.

Minutes pass and Abby finally raises her head to look at Ziva.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"I kissed Gibbs," she whispered.

"I know."

"And I.. I…," Abby flutters her hands nervously.

Ziva smiled, "I saw."

"Oh God, now what do I do?" Abby wailed, covering her face with her hands. Ziva resisted the urge to laugh. Wondering briefly how Gibbs is handling this, Ziva waits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gibbs slams the interrogation room open. Locking the door he rests his head against it taking a few deep breaths, suddenly realizing how bad of an idea that was.

Abby's scent still clings to him.

Unable to suppress the need that is coursing through him slams his hands on the interrogation table before flipping it over. He grabs a chair and throws it across the room, growling his rage. Grabbing the other chair he slams it against the wall, breaking it. He continues to trash the room until a voice comes over the intercom.

"Boss?"

"Off DiNozzo," he growled, eyes narrowed.

"Are you …?" Tony starts to ask.

"Either turn it off or I'll turn it off for you," Gibbs growled, glaring at the two way mirror.

"But boss."

"I warned you DiNozzo," Gibbs snarled, unlocking and tearing the door open. Entering the viewing room Gibbs grabbed DiNozzo by the collar slamming him against the window. "I warned you," Gibbs repeats.

Tony has no idea what is going on with Gibbs but self-preservation kicks in and he quickly reverses their positions pinning Gibbs with an arm against his throat.

"Calm down boss," Tony warns, applying more pressure to Gibbs throat, pushing him against the mirror . "Calm down!"

A few tense moments pass before Tony releases Gibbs. If Gibbs hadn't calmed down Tony doesn't know exactly what he would have done but it is now a moot point. Stepping back, Tony waits.

Gibbs stands, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder squeezing it. Walking out and down the hall to the interrogation room Tony follows, knowing he won't get an explanation from Gibbs but it doesn't matter. His job is to watch his boss' six and that is what he is going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Talking to Ziva, eating two gallons of cookie- dough ice cream, and dancing until 1 AM Wednesday did nothing to help Abby's confusion. Coming in on Thursday morning, Abby headed down to the lab to finish what little work she had before taking her requested day and a half.

Conrad had called her on Tuesday evening, after the whole Gibbs thing- _'Gibbs thing'_, perfect way to refer to it Abby thought- to see if she was free on Thursday evening for dinner. The current case was finished and nothing new had come in so she agreed to dinner on Thursday. She emailed Director Vance her request for a half day and was surprised when he granted her not only half Thursday but all day Friday. His reasoning was that she had personal days on the books that she needed to use before she lost them. He reminded her that as long as she called the Officer of the Day to report in on Friday morning, left a contact number in case she was needed, the rest of the time was hers do with as she saw fit.

So here she was finishing up a few reports and tests before heading out for lunch, a long soak in the bath and a nap in that order.

"Hey Abby…"

Abby put up a finger to stop Ziva from speaking. Finishing up the last notation Abby closed the file she had been working on and put it in her To File box for later pickup. Turning in her chair Abby answered, "Hey."

"How are you?"

"Not sure Mossad," Abby replied, shrugging. "Still confused. I mean I know I kissed Gibbs or at least I think I kissed Gibbs, but was it really Gibbs I kissed or was I kissing an alternate Gibbs because we know that Gibbs doesn't kiss me like that or is even attracted to me like that so it is either a Gibbs who is not himself or a Gibbs imposter," she trailed off.

Before Ziva can even formulate an answer, Abby grabbed her arm.

"You don't think that Gibbs lost his memory again? Or that he…"

Ziva interrupted her before she could finish. "Abby, I don't think Gibbs has lost his memory, or is an imposter or even an alternate Gibbs, like on Stargate Atlantis. I think Gibbs just wanted to kiss you."

Abby stood there thinking that maybe Ziva is right but there is still one thing that bothers her, "But why?"

"Why what, Abby?"

Both women turn to see Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" replied Abby, nervous and confused.

Walking up to the two women Gibbs stops in front of Abby, taking a sip from his coffee before asking once more, "Why what, Abby?"

Abby finds herself trying to formulate her answer when Ziva answered instead. "Abby was just asking why I like the wraith on Atlantis instead of going for Ronan…"

"Or … or Shepherd instead of the big, scary alien that sucks people's life force out of their bodies. Tall, pale and deadly just doesn't seem to be the type of guy to crush on especially when…" Abby rambled.

Gibbs looks between the two women. He knows the why was about something other than TV show aliens but decides to let the matter drop. Abby is looking at him with a deer in the headlights look and it is taking all his self-control not to react. Coming down to the lab may not have been his best idea. The last time he was here his control was non-existent.

'_Keep your mind on business, marine'_ he tells himself, _'focus.'_

"Do you have the Fortner case file?"

"Fortner?" Abby replied, bemused.

"Yes, Abbs. The Fortner case. The one from last month. McGee said he gave it to you to update," Gibbs replied.

"Oh, the Fortner case," said Abby suddenly realizing what he is talking about. Turning around she heads to her desk, grabbing the file. Handing the file to Gibbs she couldn't stop the _'eep'_ that escaped from her when he kissed her cheek. Gibbs lips lingered for a bit longer than necessary.

Pulling away he said, "Thanks Abbs, have a good day and a half off," before leaving the lab. "Ziva."

Sinking into her chair, Abby sighed and looked up at Ziva.

"Don't worry Abby. It can't get any worse, ya know."

Abby just dropped her head onto her desk in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lunch, bath and nap accomplished have made a new woman of Abigail Sciuto. Or at least a less confused one. Deciding to not dwell on her _'Gibbs thing'_ Abby prepared for her dinner date with Conrad, who was scheduled to pick her up in less than ten minutes. Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time Abby grabbed her shawl, purse, keys and phone off the bed. The doorbell rung just as she exited her bedroom.

Not bothering to look out the peephole to see who it was she opens the door, her jaw dropping in surprise.

"Gibbs!"

"Hey Abbs, may I come in?"

"Why?....I mean yeah, sure." She stood back to let him in wondering why he is here.

"Nice dress Abbs, going somewhere? " Gibbs asked looking at her, enjoying the vision of her in the 1960's style black sleeveless dress, stockings and heels.

"Um yeah, I have a date," replied Abby.

Gibbs continues to gaze at her and Abby can feel the butterflies in her stomach turn to bombers and her hands begin to sweat. Abby wants to ask him why he is here but she finds she can't speak. Her mouth is dry. Her lips are dry. Moistening her lips her eyes widen in shock when Gibbs' eyes darken and his breathing deepens.

'_This can't be happening again'_, Abby thinks. _'Gibbs doesn't look at me like that. I'm dreaming! Yeah I'm dreaming and this is all part of my subconscious…'_

Abby was unable to move as Gibbs moved closer.

"Abigail?"

Abby turns when she hears her name but it takes a few seconds for who is talking to penetrate.

"Conrad," she answered, knowing she sounds breathless. Recovering quickly, she introduces the men.

"Doctor Conrad Michaels, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs, Conrad."

Gibbs extends his hand to the other man; Conrad shakes Gibbs' hand, neither man's expression betraying anything. Abby looks between the two men, not sure why she is suddenly more nervous than she was before.

Gibbs released Conrad's hand and turned to Abby. "I'll talk to you later Abbs,", kissing her cheek as he walks through the door. "Enjoy your evening. It was a pleasure to meet you Doctor Michaels," Gibbs added, extending his hand once more.

Conrad accepted his hand, "The pleasure was all mine. And please call me Conrad."

"Jethro," Gibbs replied. "Good night," Gibbs added, walking away.

Abby expected Gibbs to turn around but he didn't and she is not sure if she should be concerned or relieved. Turning her attention back to Conrad she smiled. Closing, and locking her door, she takes his arm more than ready to put this moment and week behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Gibbs watched from across the street as Abby and Conrad leave for their date. His hands clench in an attempt to keep his temper in check.

'_If he so much as touches her,'_ Gibbs thought then laughs hollowly. If Conrad Michaels was anything like him he would be hard pressed not to touch Abby. Didn't he himself go out of his way to touch her, on the shoulder, on her arm and her hugs were like a drug to him. He was more physical with Abby then he was with anyone else including his most recent bed partner. There was something about Abby that drew him like a moth to a flame and one day he would get burned.

The taillights to Conrad's car faded in the distance. They are gone and he is left. Climbing into his car Gibbs decided to head home, there is nothing left for him to do tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abby watched the lights through the car window as Conrad drives to their dinner destination. She isn't sure but something tells her that Gibbs and Conrad have met before. Their body language and their voices hint at some prior exchange and Abby would bet the Major that their first meeting hadn't been civil.

'_I won't worry about it,'_ Abby thinks, looking at Conrad's profile, smiling when he glances at her. Reaching for the radio Abby flips it on, sits back and begins to enjoy the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gibbs drove automatically, lost in thought not paying attention to his surroundings. It was a surprise when he found himself parked outside of _Attic Space_, one of Abby's regular clubs instead of his house. Why he came here he didn't know.

Putting the car into reverse he stopped.

'_Might as well go in,'_ he thought. _'Abbs won't be here, not in what she was wearing and I could use a drink.' _Shifting the car back into park he climbed out and made his way to the club door, ignoring the line that waits to enter.

"Yo, Pops get in line," a voice yelled.

"Yea, ain't you too old to be here?" another voice yelled, laughter following the question.

"The home called, your bed pan is waiting," a third voice shouted.

Gibbs ignored all the shouts, and taunts as he walked up to security and is ushered inside. The protests from outside are drowned out by the loud music inside.

Gibbs let his eyes adjust to the semi-darkness of the interior for a moment before moving to the stairs and heading to the catwalk that overlooks the dance floor. One of the waitresses took his drink order. He makes his way to the back corner of the catwalk. From here his back is against a wall and he can still see the dancers. Accepting his bourbon from the waitress he handed her a fifty, telling her to keep the change and returned to watch the dance floor.

Gibbs caught glimpses of black hair, short skirts and crop tops as the dancers; both male and female writhe sinuously to the music. One dancer grabbed his attention, and he finds himself hardening as he watched her.

She is wearing a short skirt that barely covers her ass. As she grinds against her partner he can see glimpses of her thigh high stockings. Her shirt is a simple white button up, four buttons left open giving glimpses of the bra she is wearing. Her pigtails move as she rocks her head side to side.

Gibbs knows this woman is not Abby but he finds himself watching her with a predatory interest. If he can't have who he wants maybe he could have a stand-in. Straightening up, Gibbs walks to the stairwell. He doubts it would take much to get her in his bed and a warm body would help to relieve his need. Walking the perimeter of the floor Gibbs keeps his almost-Abby in sight. Seeing her head to the side bar he follows. Walking up, he steps to the side of her and waits. It takes less than a minute before she is jostled, forced into his side, his hand on her arm to steady her.

"Sorry," she said smiling at him.

"No problem," he replied. "Waiting on a drink?"

"Trying to order but I can't seem to get the bartender's attention,"

"Allow me," replied Gibbs, signalling for the bartender who heads in their direction.

"How did you do that?"

Gibbs smirked, "Trade secret."

After placing her order, she turned to Gibbs, extending her hand introducing herself, "Tracy."

Gibbs took her hand in his, "Gibbs."

"Come here much?" asked Tracy.

"Sometimes. You?"

"Same. Um… I don't want to sound rude but aren't you…"

"A bit straight for this club," Gibbs finished smiling.

"Yea," agreed Tracy, a bit embarrassed. "I mean I don't peg you as a Goth."

Gibbs threw back his head and laughed.

"I work with a woman who is into the scene. She has dragged me to clubs, a few concerts and plays this music all day at work," Gibbs shrugged. "What can I say, after a while it rubs off."

Tracy smiled in return. While not her usual type this man is intriguing and the vibes he gives off are dangerous. Not wanna-be dangerous like so many of the guys here but real danger. Between his smile, blue eyes and danger vibe Tracy finds herself hooked. Taking a quick peek at him in his jeans and liking what she sees she wouldn't mind finding out how he is between the sheets. Moving closer she touches his arm.

Gibbs can feel the heat from her arm and he hardened more. He can see her lacy bra, and the creaminess of her breast as she leans against him. He bends his head so that he can hear her.

"I'm free and wouldn't mind spending some time with you," she whispered.

Gibbs turned so that her body was flush with his, looking down at her. His body wants to accept the offer but another part of him can't. It wouldn't be fair to her. He knows this and responds, "I appreciate the offer but.."

"But I am not your type," Tracy finished, her face clearly showing her feelings.

Gibbs pulls her close, letting her feel how hard he is and how close he is to accepting. He almost changes his mind when he feels her grind against his erection. Taking a deep breath, he growls in her ear, "You're more than my type but I can't. " Placing a soft kiss on her lips Gibbs walks away not stopping until he is out of the club and at his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gibbs tosses his keys onto the table, opening the fridge he grabs a beer, twisting the top open. Tilting it to his lips he stops. Turning around he pours the beer down the sink.

'_What the hell is your problem Gunny,' _Gibbs thinks. _'She was ready and willing. She wanted you. She could have taken this edge off.'_

'_But she isn't what I want. She isn't the real one,'_ another part answers.

Pulling the basement door open he flips the lights on. Just as quickly he flips them off and stalks to the stairs. Entering his bedroom he drops his wallet on the side table, grabbing the charging cord he plugs it into his phone before placing the phone on the side table.

Gibbs stripped out of his clothing, tossed the clothes into the hamper before striding across the carpet to his bathroom. Pulling open the shower curtain he turned on the taps flipping the shower on, before climbing in.

The hot water felt good on his neck ,and shoulders. He rolled his head to loosen the knots that were present. Grabbing the shampoo he squirted a bit in his hand and washed his hair. Closing his eyes Gibbs rinsed the soap from his hair. Behind his closed eyes he is assaulted by images of this last week.

Images of Abby in the parking lot, red dress highlighting her creamy skin. Her arms wrapped around a man that bears a striking resemblance to himself. Of her seated in her lab, laughing with Ziva.

Opening his eyes, Gibbs grabbed the soap and started to wash. The hot water lulls his eyes close, images present once more.

He sees her face as he makes that asinine statement. He wishes he could take it back but it is too late. He loves her expression when he holds her soda so she can drink. Confusion and curiosity wrapped together.

His soapy hand reaches down to wash himself but the moment he encircles his penis all thoughts of simply washing fly out of his head as he remembers how dark her eyes were when he kissed her. He slowly strokes himself as his sensory memory relives her taste, her scent and how she felt in his arms.

His mind soon replaces memories with fantasies and his strokes increase. Fantasies of her lying in his bed, sated after their lovemaking. Of her pinned to the wall, her hands above her head as his tongue and teeth tease her nipples, while his cock pounds her pussy.

Fantasies of fucking her on the dance floor as her favourite song plays; fucking her in the interrogation room; in her lab with her bent over her desk, her skirt pulled up over her ass, his fingers rubbing her clit, his tongue buried in her cunt from behind as she begs for him to make her cum.

Of her covered in black rose petals as he makes slow love to her. Of her pushing him against the wall, ripping his pants open and impaling herself on his cock, taking what is hers. Of him fucking her from behind as she talks to Ducky on the video monitor. Of her tied down begging him to fuck her and not able to move as he tastes and caresses every inch of her. Of her on her knees lips wrapped around his dick, sucking him off until he shoots his cum into her mouth.

Gibbs grabs the wall for purchase as his knees give out and he yells _'Abby'_ in release as the last image darts across his eyes. Harsh breathing and pounding heartbeat are all he can hear as his ejaculate mixes with the water and is washed down the drain. Rising slowly, Gibbs stumbled out of the shower, ignoring the towels.

Suddenly exhausted he stumbled to his bedroom and fell face first onto the bed; his last coherent thought _'Abby.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Coming awake slowly Abby snuggled deeper into the pillows. A soft grunt from behind her had her shifting. A deeper grunt followed by an iron grip on her hip elicited a soft giggle from her before she moved again.

"Keep moving like that and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Abby laughed and shifted.

"Abigail," warned the voice behind her.

Turning on her side she smiled, before forcing her partner onto his back and resting across him.

"Yes?" she asked while rubbing circles on his chest.

"You're playing with fire, little girl."

Pretending to be affronted Abby responded, allowing her New Orleans accent to filter through her words. "Why Sirrah, I have no idea what you mean," she said as her hand moves lower.

Grabbing her hand before it can reach his stomach he flipped them over, his body now on above hers.

"I find that hard to believe darlin'," he responded watching her moisten her lips. His eyes darken in response and for a few moments nothing can be heard but soft moans. Breaking the kiss finally, Conrad rested his forehead against Abby's trying to regain some control over his body.

"That wasn't my finest idea," he murmured, receiving a full throated laugh from beneath him.

"What's the matter Gunny," Abby teased, laughing lightly, "finding something hard?"

Groaning, Conrad moved to his back. "Hard is an understatement," he said before sitting up and surreptitiously adjusting a certain portion of his anatomy.

Getting to her knees Abby leaned over Conrad's shoulder, taking a look down before raising her eyes to his.

"I have to agree," she said laughing. Scooting backwards Abby was too slow. Conrad turned, grabbed her around the waist, hauled her across his lap and kissed her.

Abby lost herself in his kiss. Without breaking contact she shifted her body so that her knees were on each side of his legs, allowing her to rub herself against his erection. Her clitoris was thrumming in response to how good he felt against her. She couldn't stop the small gasps and moans that erupted from her when he slid his hand between them and began to rub her clitoris through her panties. Her whines became louder when she felt the calloused pad of his thumb directly on her clitoris.

Her need to orgasm had her hips undulating in counterpoint to his stimulation. When she felt first one, then two fingers slip into her channel and his thumbnail gently scrape across her sensitive clitoris she knew it is only a matter of minutes before she fell apart in ecstasy. Her moans and gasps were soon replaced by pleas, and his name became a mantra as she climbed higher and higher.

Her thighs were quivering and Conrad could feel her vaginal walls fluttering against his fingers. Just a few more minutes and she would shatter in his arms. Keeping constant pressure on her clitoris, his fingers pushed into her channel harder, curling forward on the outer stroke. Four, five strokes are all it took to push her over the edge, her cries of pleasure fuel for his male ego.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abby couldn't speak. Her voice has been reduced to whines, moans and gasps. All her attention is focused on the fingers and thumb that were driving her out of her mind. She had been on edge for what seemed like days, and no amount of self-stimulation could help her achieve that boneless contentment that her body craved.

Her sexual frustration was the direct result of two men; both equally as sexy as the other and each as frustrating. Normally Abby would take care of any frustration by the timely application of one of her many toys she owned.

Who needed a meaningless and even dangerous one night stand when at her disposal she had a Tom, Dick and Harry that were always ready and willing? With them she didn't have to deal with any possible problems that stemmed from fragile male egos that couldn't deal with a strong woman. Not to mention there would be no stalking, assaults or even any whining.

But this time her trio did nothing to alleviate her frustration. Instead, they simply fuelled it until she was cursing herself for allowing her attractions to get the better of her. Further cursing was done when she came face to face with one man's inability to take what he wanted, and the others old-fashioned decision to wait to become intimate. With men like these she was lucky she wasn't a walking, talking, gibbering idiot.

Last night she was sure that any sexual frustration she had been experiencing was to be a thing of the past. She had teased, taunted and tempted male B all in the hopes of achieving sexual release. Unfortunately, she hadn't planned on just how honourable and stubborn male B could be. He had resisted everything she had tried, and even dressed in her sexiest camisole and panties she was unable to seduce him completely.

'_Completely, being the operative word.'_

She had managed to drive him to exasperation and into bed.

Too bad it was just too sleep!

And he had kept his pants on!

She grumbled about that but soon stopped when he proceeded to tell her in graphic detail just what he would do to her when he finally did make love to her. Of course, she was just as tempted to kill him when he turned over, and fell asleep.

But that was last night, right now she was reaching toward completion as she gasped," Conrad, Conrad, Conrad."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abby's breathing returned to normal. Her orgasm has drained what little energy she had; her body was heavy and lethargic; her eyes drooped as she leaned against Conrad's chest in exhaustion.

"Wow," she mumbled, unable to articulate how good she felt.

Conrad chuckled softly.

He turned, allowing Abby to slip from his arms and onto the bed. He smiled as she snuggled into the soft pillows. Covering her with the comforter he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek as her hand reached out for his.

"Hmm…stay," she asked.

He moved her hair away from her forehead and looked into her drowsy eyes.

"I can't," he responded, "I have two faculty meetings this morning." Cutting off any protests from her, he added, "But I promise to be back by mid-afternoon. Okay?"

"Hmm…kay," she responded, yawning. She doesn't feel any awkwardness as he moves through her bedroom, dressing and straightening up. He knelt at the side of the bed when he finished.

"Any requests for lunch," he asked.

"No," Abby answered. "Anything will be fine."

"Okay," giving her a soft kiss. "I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Okay," she replied, watching as he leaves the bedroom. She is surprised when he returns a few seconds later.

Striding across the bedroom, Conrad pulls her up and into his arms. He stares into her eyes for a brief moment before his lips crash into hers. His kiss leaves her breathless and she can still feel his arousal against her abdomen. She tries to reach in between their bodies but he grabs her hand stopping her.

"Later," he said, that simple word promising so much. Releasing her he stepped back, smirked at her leaving. He locked the door to the sound of her joyous laughter.

Walking down the stairs, Conrad couldn't keep the swagger out of his gait as he exited the building. Glancing up at her window he waved knowing she is watching him. Starting the car and driving away he hoped his meetings won't last too long. He had a beautiful woman waiting for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gibbs watched as Conrad left. He recognized the look on the other man's face and his hands clench. He should leave. He is in no shape to talk to Abby. But he doesn't, instead he gets out of his car and enters Abby's building.

The soft knock on the door interrupts Abby's coffee making.

She smiled.

He's back!

Rushing to the door she doesn't bother to see who it is nor does she bother with a robe or wrap.

Throwing open the door she is surprised to see Gibbs standing before her. Before she can utter anything, Gibbs pushed her into the apartment slamming the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted outraged. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell am I doing?" Gibbs countered. "What the hell are you doing answering your door dressed like that?" his hand gesture enunciating his question.

"Dressed like..," Abby began glaring at Gibbs. "Well, excuse me Special Agent Gibbs I didn't realize it was a crime to answer my own door in my pyjamas! Next time I'll make sure that I am suitably dressed to receive overbearing …"

Gibbs moved into Abby's personal space stopping to glare down at her. "Don't finish that sentence," he warned.

Abby, too angry to heed the warning in his voice continued, "…bosses who don't have the common courtesy to…"

Gibbs' hands clamped onto Abby's arms dragging her forward the final separating inches. "Enough!"

He is holding onto his temper by a mere thread. Abby doesn't heed the warning.

"…to wait. How dare you," Abby began before Gibbs interrupted her.

"I'm not the one prancing around like a high priced hooker waiting for her next trick," Gibbs snarled. Yanking her right arm free, Abby slaps Gibbs across his face, the sound loud in the relative quiet of her apartment.

"You bastard!"

Gibbs doesn't release Abby.

"That's what the second B stands for," staring at her before releasing her abruptly. Gibbs put space between him and Abby trying to regain control of his temper. Raking a hand through his hair he moved to the window knowing Abby is watching every move. He needed to apologize, to try to salvage something from his inability to control his jealousy. Staring out the window he rests his head against the pane. _'You are a fucking idiot'_, he thinks to himself. _'At the rate you are going you will push her into his arms rather than yours. You need to keep control!'_

But the need for control, and the use of it are separated by a wide chasm when he sees _his_ girl dressed or in this case undressed in clothes that illustrate how close he is to losing her. Raking his hand through his hair once more Gibbs turns back to Abby his hands signing _I was out of line. Forgive me?_

Abby searches his shuttered expression before she signs back _yes,_ walking over to him. Placing her hand under his chin she turns his head so she can look at the red mark on his cheek.

"I should have remembered that you have a hell of a right," Gibbs joked, relieved when Abby gives him a guarded smile.

"Abbs?" Before he can say more his phone rings.

"Gibbs," he answered, listening before replying. "I'll meet you there."

"Case?"

"Yea."

"Do you need me?"

"Not sure," Gibbs replied as he walks to the door.

"I'll keep my phone on just in case," Abby replied, following him to the door.

"Abby?"

"Yea, Gibbs," she answered, curious at the quality of his voice. Something is bothering him, or he wants to ask her something. Whichever it is she can hear the hesitation and nervousness in his voice. Most wouldn't be able to pick up on it but Abby is not most. She knows Gibbs almost as well as she knows herself and that familiarity is telling her that he wants to talk about something important.

"Can I come over later this weekend to talk?"

"Sure," she answered, holding the door for him.

"I'll call first," he said, brushing her cheek with the side of his hand and leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abby put the finishing touches on her makeup. Conrad should be here any minute and they are going to have to talk.

"How did my life get so difficult," she murmured, grabbing the short jacket off her bed. Walking out to the living room Abby plopped down on the sofa to wait.

The soft chime of her doorbell interrupted her musings. Opening the door, Abby is assailed by the scents of onion and lemongrass. Grabbing one of the bags from Conrad's hands, she stepped aside to allow him to enter.

Conrad takes in her appearance, the expression on her face and before she can utter a word he said, "Let's eat first. Decisions and discussions on an empty stomach are never a good combination."


End file.
